1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus in the field of undergarments, and in particular, to a device for covering portions of an undergarment that might be exposed through an outer garment with a relatively open back.
2. Description of Related Art
Brassieres come in various styles. Many brassieres have a horizontal strap with releasable closures in the back or in the front which circles the chest of the wearer.
In FIG. 1 outer garment 10 is a top with an open back 12 bordered at the neck with a cinch 10A. The wearer P is also wearing an undergarment 14, namely a brassiere (bra) with a backstrap 16 that can be fastened/unfastened at clasp 16A. Undergarment 18 is shown with the conventional shoulder straps 18 and 20 attached to the left and right, respectively, of backstrap 16. It will be noticed that backstrap 16 and portions of shoulder straps 18 and 20 are visible through open back 12.
The bodice of many women's garments in modern style have this open back, which exposes the horizontal bra strap 16. Exposure of this strap is often considered unattractive or aesthetically unpleasant. Moreover for many of these styles, the exposure of the bra's shoulder straps is also considered aesthetically undesirable.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,576; 5,144,696; 6,406,354; 8,357,025; and 8,469,772; as well as US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0269376; 2012/0045597; and 2012/0324631.